For example, one of such fuel cells is described in Patent Literature 1. The fuel cell described in Patent Literature 1 includes a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) in which an electrolyte layer is held between a fuel electrode layer and an air electrode layer, a resin frame holding the periphery of the membrane electrode assembly, and two separators holding the membrane electrode assembly and the frame therebetween.
The fuel cell has a configuration in which manifolds and rectifying sections for reactant gas are provided between the frame and the separators so that reactant gas (fuel gas and oxidant gas) passes through the membrane electrode assembly. The separators have a gas sealing function for the reactant gas, and are also used as a current collector or an external terminal. A plurality of such fuel cells are stacked on top of each other to compose a fuel cell stack.